Magnanimity
by AlbyLovesNewt
Summary: Newt/Alby. My first slash fic, hope you like it. So far a one-shot. Possible continuation. Rating WILL change.


**Heya! I recently read The Maze Runner trilogy, and saw the first movie!**

**Both made me want to explode with Nalby feels. **

**(Death Cure Spoilers) **

**Anywho, this is my first slash fic!**

**Enjoy! Hope it isn't to awful. :) **

The loud, ear-splitting scream was what made the leader snap out of his daze.

Minho launched himself out into the middle of the Glade, yelling stridently, throwing his arms around in a frenzy.

His words were what really caught Alby's attention.

"Help!" He called. "It's Newt!" Minho sucked in a breath, and yelled louder this time. "I can't find him!"

People rushed to Minho from all four sections of the Glade, looking for answers.

All except for Alby, who instead ran into the Maze, looking for Newt himself.

* * *

><p>The light thumps of his footsteps against the rough stone sounded rapidly, hurriedly.<p>

Turn. Faster.

He looked around, his mind racing.

Turn. Turn.

He felt as if he kept going around in a circle.

Turn. Faster. Turn. Turn.

"Newt!"

Faster. Turn.

He couldn't find him.

Turn.

He breathed heavily, his eyes burning.

Faster. Faster.

He. Was. Lost.

Turn. Turn. Faster. Turn. Faster. Turn.

Faster-

And he was threw off. He ran into the wall, the impact taking full effect on his face.

He pulled back and clutched his nose, feeling a stinging sensation, something leaking from his nostrils.

Blood.

He gulped slowly, and let loose a frustrated sigh.

He let a tear slip out of his eye as he called for his friend again.

It was getting dark, it would not be long before the sun set. Everybody in the Glade would be concerned about him, about Newt.

And that was when a piercingly loud scream brought him back to Earth.

Newt. His comrade. His ally. His possible...lover?

Alby's heart pounded faster as the last thought crossed his mind.

And he set off running toward the voice, this time watching out for obstacles, making sure nothing got in his way.

Making sure nothing got in his way of reaching Newt.

* * *

><p>Newt groaned loudly, clutching his legs to his chest, in the fetal position.<p>

_End me now,_ The boy thought to himself, biting his lip.

"Newt!"

Another call from the distance. Alby.

Newt ignored it and attempted to slow his breathing.

He didn't call back. He did not want to be seen. Did not want to be seen by Alby.

Especially not in his current state.

He whimpered softly as his leg burned with agony.

He could hear footsteps coming toward him. They were...fast.

"Newt!"

The blonde bit down on his lip harder, trying not to scream.

The footsteps grew louder. Closer.

Alby was going to find him.

Newt released a low wince as he heard the footsteps near.

And before he knew it, his friend knelt next to him, rubbing circles on his back.

"Hey," he shook his friend lightly, "Newt, what's wrong?"

The blonde's voice cracked as he responded. "You -need- to go."

Tears slid down the cheeks of the older boy, who stroked his friend's back. "Newt," his bottom lip trembled. "Tell me."

Alby waited, letting go of his back, and pulling the younger boy's arms from around his knees. "Here..."

The dark-haired boy pushed Newt's legs away from his chest, doing it slower when he saw him flinch.

"Your leg?" Alby asked. "Newt, is it your leg?"

Newt sighed slowly, almost as if he were trying to calm himself.

Alby placed a hand on Newt's chest, trying to calm his friend.

This did the exact opposite.

A jolt of electricity shot through Newt's chest, a feeling of fire rising in him.

Not in a bad way, of course. Newt had kind of...liked it.

The blonde boy gasped lightly, and made eye contact with his companion.

They stared into each other's eyes until they heard a thunderous clap coming from the sky.

The doors were about to close.

"Alby," he clutched his leg as he spoke. "You gotta get out of here."

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "I can't."

"You have too." Newt said. "Do you hear me? You have to bloody get out of here."

"I. Can't."

Newt began to grind his teeth together, not only because he was frustrated, but because of the sharp pain shooting in his leg.

Alby took notice to this, and began to lift his friend up. "Come on," he said. "We need to get you to the Med-jacks."

Newt fought against him. "Just go!" he screamed. "Go before the bloody doors close!"

But Alby did not listen. He slung Newt over his shoulders and tried his best to follow the path he came from, hoping he had enough time before the doors closed.


End file.
